Rightfully Ours
by WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Episode 7x22 SwanQueen style.


**WARNING: There are mentions of a miscarriage!**

* * *

As soon as her son(s) lead her through the doors, she could tell what was going on… A coronation, and by the looks of it, it was _hers_.

She wanted to be excited, as she looked around the room, but she couldn't be. Something was missing; _SOMEONE_ was missing…

Emma.

The one who'd been the first to believe in her, when even their son had lost faith.

The one who always had her back, always protected her, always made her feel cared for.

The one who sacrificed herself for her.

The one who Regina loved with every fiber of her being.

Emma Swan.

The Savior. The mother of her child. The love of her life.

She tried desperately to force a smile on her face when she looked at Snow, this felt so wrong, having the entire kingdom accept her was what she'd always wanted, but now that she had it, everything felt erroneous.

Emma was the one who helped her get to where she was today. Emma was the one who had given her the courage to see hope. Emma was the one who helped her when she didn't feel like helping herself, and to not share this with her? She quite frankly didn't want it, but she refused to disrespect the people by rejecting this astonishing opportunity, so instead, she leaned into Snow. "Um… is _everybody_ here?"

Snow looked at her sadly, a knowing and sorrowful look in her eyes. "I think she was feeling a little under the weather." She crooned.

Regina's heart sank, but she swallowed back her pain and nodded. "Oh… Oh, okay." She paused, hoping that Emma would burst through the doors and swipe her off her feet, but no such luck… It was just herself, Charming, and Snow on the podium. "Shall we begin?"

Snow nodded and smiled proudly as she lifted the crown out of the box. "Do you, Regina Mills accept the role of the first _elected_ ruler of the new United Realms?"

Regina couldn't believe that after all she'd been through, she'd _finally_ won the respect and trust of everyone in _every_ realm. She fought back tears, both of joy that she'd finally come this far, and of sorrow that Emma wasn't there to share this with her. "I do!"

Snow and Charming both smiled widely at Regina's acceptance. "Excellent!" Charming exclaimed. He gestured for her to bend down. "So, if you'd please?" He asked.

Regina did, preparing to be crowned ruler of a land she once thought would always fear her, when the doors burst open. Regina spun around, preparing to see an all-powerful enemy preparing to once again foil her happy ending, but instead the only person she saw was the woman she wanted to share her happy ending with.

Emma smiled as she descended the aisle in an elegant white dress. "Sorry I'm late," She smirked.

" _Emma!"_ She whispered breathlessly, her heart doing backflips inside her chest. "You made it!"

Regina's heart melted at the pure pride in Emma's eyes as she stared her down. "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Emma asked incredulously.

She couldn't fight the urge any longer and engulfed the woman into the tightest hug she could manage. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Emma squeezed her tighter. "Missed you too, my Majesty." She chuckled.

Regina felt complete, _finally_ after years of fearing she'd never be happy. She pulled out of the embrace when she heard Charming clear his throat. She looked at him and glared for a moment before turning her head back to Emma. "This isn't right." She said as she shook her head.

Emma frowned. "What isn't?"

Regina sighed, gently took Emma by the wrist and walked her up to the podium next to her parents before she addressed the crowd. "I'm honored, to be your first Elected Ruler." She started. "I thought that my story had come to an end… A long time ago." She started. "But then new people came into my life. People who gave me a second chance to accomplish the things I truly wanted to. Who let me find myself again." She took a deep breath and smiled at Emma. "But I never accomplished any of it without my son and his other mother." She said gesturing to Emma. "Emma and I worked alongside each other, ran Storybrooke together as Mayor and Sheriff, and it just wouldn't feel right to lead the United Realms without her."

Shock crept upon Emma's face, and Regina almost laughed at it. "Regina, this is _your_ moment." Emma asserted earnestly.

Regina shook her head. "No, Miss Swan, it's _our_ moment." She squeezed Emma's hand lightly and then addressed the people once more. "I'd like to call the first official vote as the newly elected ruler." She said. "All in favor of being co-ruled by Emma and myself instead of solely by myself, please raise your right hand."

As she expected, when she looked around the room, _everyone_ , including Snow and Charming, had their right hand raised. She smiled and conjured up a second crown before turning her attention to Emma. "What do you say, Miss Swan?" She asked as she offered the crown to Emma. "For old times' sake?"

Emma shook her head. "Regina, I-I'm just a sheriff, _you're the_ queen. They elected _you_ _._ "

Regina rose a brow. "Oh?" She asked. "Well, to me it seems that they elected _us_ now."

Emma eyed the second tiara, and Regina could see the battle going on inside of her. "Are you sure, Gina? I don't want to take away yo-,"

Regina gently raised her hand and shook her head to stop Emma's sentence. "You've given me far more than you have ever taken away, Emma Swan. I'd very much like to share this with you."

Emma smiled shyly and looked around the room to see that every person still had their hands raised. Regina could see the confidence build inside of her instantaneously as she saw their son(s) hand raised as well.

She straightened her shoulders, rose her chin, and looked at Regina confidently. "Okay." She decided with a curt nod. "Let's do this together."

Glee filled Regina's heart as she placed the crown on Emma's head, and grabbed her hand. She may not have Emma as her own, but she could at least count on her always being by her side.

The crowd began applauding them, but something curious caught Regina's eye… Hook, who was supposed to be Emma's 'doting husband,' and baby-daddy was standing alone, away from the rest of the crowd, and looked absolutely _furious_ that his wife just gained the throne.

Regina shook her head, not having a clue what Emma saw in that man, however she decided to ignore her irritation. Now was not the time to be focusing on her envy and jealousy, it was time to enjoy her second chance.

She walked around the room, with Emma at her side and hugged all their friends and family. Henry, Snow, Zelena, David, and even Leroy.

"Congrats, Sis," Zelena said with a smug smile.

Regina shook her head, unable to believe that this was all real. "Thank you, Zelena. This was a spectacular surprise. I'm honored."

Zelena released her grip on the brunette's arm and reached for her daughter. "We couldn't be prouder of you. Now, all you have to do is get the girl and your second chance at a happy ending won't be in vain."

Regina scoffed at her sister but looked over to the man who had stolen her true love away from her. HE was standing there, with a cross look on his face, and his arms overlapping on his chest looking as if he were a toddler who was just told he couldn't have ice cream for breakfast. "She's married to that buffoon. I've long since lost my shot."

Zelena cackled. "You sure?"

Regina rolled her eyes, about to assert that she was, but when she noticed that Emma hadn't gone towards the man at all since she arrived, and hadn't brought their child, she wasn't quite sure anymore. "I-…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say, and Zelena smirked.

"Talk to her." She said. "That's an order."

Regina fought back an eye roll and a snarky comment about being the queen and no longer taking orders from anyone, but she bit her tongue. She really should talk to Emma… It'd been far too long.

 **XXX**

The after party had long since ended, and Regina was settling into her new room at the castle when she decided that enough was enough. She needed to talk to Emma because if they were going to be sharing a castle now, Regina really did need to get her feelings straightened out, or else it would be absolute torture.

She poofed herself across the castle, and landed right at Emma's bedroom door. There were a lot of things that needed to be discussed, and she intended to do it now. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to see a shirtless Hook open the door.

She knocked once and was about to turn to walk away when the door slid open to show a half-asleep Emma. "R'gina?" She slurred.

Regina smiled, loving that she had Emma back. "Did I wake you?"

Emma shrugged half-heartedly. "S'okay." She cleared her throat. "What's wrong?"

Regina took a deep breath as Emma moved to the side to let her in. "I was wondering if we could talk for a moment." She replied, searching the room for any signs of Killian, but was shocked when she realized that there were none to be found.

 _Could Zelena have been on to something?_

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Missed me so much you had to see me now, huh?"

"Don't get a big head, Miss Swan." Regina tutted as she sat down on a loveseat right next to Emma.

They laughed together for a moment before Emma turned serious. "Regina, this was _your_ happy ending, why did you insist that I get a part of it? The throne was yours, and rightfully so."

"The throne is _ours_ , Emma. Just as Henry is _ours_." _This happy ending is_ _ **ours**_ _if you want it to be_ , she finished internally.

"Regina," Emma said as she shook her head."I'm honored. I really don't know what else to say,"

"Well, you could start by telling me how your life is? How's married? How's Hook? Where's the baby?" Regina asked, trying her hardest to ignore the pang in her chest.

Emma's forehead furrowed. "Henry never told you?"

"Told me what?" Regina asked, her heart palpitating in her chest as hope flooded her system.

"I-," She huffed and swallowed, her eyes looking pained. Regina was just about to recant her question because the look of heartache on Emma's face was enough to cut through Regina's soul. "I lose the baby, my body decided it didn't want her inside me anymore, and I lost her right after the second trimester started." She clenched her jaw. "Hook was furious; he blamed me for the whole damn thing. He started drinking again, and eventually, I just got fed up with him playing the victim. I left him six months ago. The divorce got finalized three months ago. I was sad that I lost our baby, and I… I know it's sick to say it, but I was somewhat relieved too. I never thought about having another child. I always thought that having Henry was enough, but then when I got pregnant, Killian was so excited so I guess it got me excited too… But even if I decided to keep the baby, I never wanted it to be his, and now that I lost it, I really don't think I want another kid… Henry is enough, and always has been."

Regina had so many mixed emotions running through her at that moment. She felt guilt for being glad that Emma's marriage had crumbled. She felt sorrow because Emma was in pain because she lost her child. She felt hope, that someday this could mean that she and Emma could have a relationship, and she felt happy that Emma thought Henry was enough, because she did too.

"Emma, I'm so sorry."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault, it hurts to know that I'll never get to hold her, but at least I know that Hook wouldn't have been a very good father to begin with. I don't know. I do know that I'm never going to get pregnant again though. I'll never put myself through this again."

Regina shook her head. "You don't have to, Emma. You're a queen now, you can do whatever the hell you want to do."

"Yeah?" Emma asked lowly.

Regina nodded. "Absolutely. From this moment forward the only person you have to answer to is me, and I'm far more liberal than anyone else in the Queendom."

Emma laughed. "You really deserve happiness, Regina. I'm sorry it took so long."

Regina tsked. "You have nothing to apologize for, Miss Swan. All that matters is that we're here now, and anyone trying to take it from us will have one hell of a fight on their hands."

Emma laughed as she wiped away a few stray tears. "They'd have to kill me first. No one is taking your happiness away from you as long as I'm alive."

Regina's heart pounded in her chest as Emma's declaration sank in. She stared into emerald green eyes and saw adoration, admiration, and... Love. She tried to hold herself back, because she couldn't find it in herself to believe that Emma Swan, The Savior, genuinely had feelings for her, but before she knew it, she was leaning in and kissing the woman that'd owned her soul for years.

It was clear that Emma was utterly unprepared, but she kissed back, and Regina's brain lit on fire. Warmth spread throughout her entire body, and she was instantly addicted. She couldn't bear to be without her any longer. Emma was the half that made her whole again, and she refused to let her go now that she knew this was a possibility.

Emma pulled back a moment later. Her eyes were wide with shock. " _Regina!_ " She gasped. "W-we can't, Regina. I- I'm not good at relationships. I'll only hurt you, and I-."

Regina kissed her again, not about to listen to Emma bash herself. Their tongues mingled, and her heart soared with ecstasy when she heard Emma's small moan.

After breathing became laborious, she pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "Emma Swan, you are nothing short of exceptional." She whispered. "I have loved you for so long that I can't even remember a time when I haven't." She gulped down her trepidation and tried her hardest to put her feelings and desires into words. "You are the only one that believed in me after the curse broke. You never gave up on me, you made a promise that you'd give me a happy ending, and you did. You sacrificed yourself for me, fought for me, beside me, and with me, and you never stopped being the one person I could always count on, Emma. You have a heart of pure gold, you have a smile that could light up a starless galaxy, and you have my heart. I will never stop loving you Emma Swan, and I promise you, even when we fight, I will never abandon you. You aren't hard to love, Emma, and you aren't bad at relationships…. You've just got bad tastes. If you aren't ready to start something yet, that's fine; I can wait for you. I'll _always_ wait for you, but I won't let you tear yourself down. You're the last missing piece in my life, and if you're willing to give me a chance, I swear on everything I love that I'll make it worth your w-,"

She was cut off by Emma's soft lips. "Yes." Emma murmured into her lips. "God, yes, Regina. I love you. I love you so much."

Regina's heart exploded with euphoria.

Everything had finally worked out.

She had her son's love. She had her True Love, she had the kingdom's trust back, and now all that was left for her to do was keep it, treasure it, and protect it.

"I can't believe it, Regina. I always thought your happy ending was going to be you finally becoming queen and ruling the kingdom, and falling in love with some other version of Robin Hood…I never thought that we'd be together… I just thought…" She trailed off and sighed, clearly at a loss for words.

Regina chuckled. "I never thought I'd be able to kiss you." She admitted. "But now that I have, I intend to do so for the rest of my life, Emma. We've wasted so much time, that I'm not willing to waste a moment longer. Let's enjoy this second chance together. This Happy Ending is ours."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Rightfully ours."

* * *

 **I wrote this in two hours, and I'm a bit tipsy, so I hope that this was at least readable.**

 **Thoughts are always welcome! :)**


End file.
